Snakes and Ladders
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Written for the Snakes and Ladders challenge, different Harry Potter Characters find themselves in different situations. Unsure of warnings and ratings so please be careful and M to be on the safe side for now. Chapter 11 is Poppy Pomfrey.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Fire The Cannon's Snake's and Ladders Challenge, when I rolled the dice I got Mundungus Fletcher. This fic will be full of small drabbles and one shots based on the characters I'm given from the Snakes and Ladders Challenge.**

**A/N 2: This little drabble is based off of something I found on the Harry Potter Wikia where it says that in 1992 Mundungus Fletcher tried to hex Arthur Weasley during a law enforcement raid.**

**Hexing and Rabbit Tails**

"I did not do it!" Mundungus cried out in retaliation, "I swear! I might be a dealer in questionable objects now and then but I'm not _that_ kind of person!"

"Why should we believe you for Dung?" Aurora Smith asked with a raised eyebrow as he roughly jabbed Mundungus' in the chest with the tip of his wand, "Your nothing but a petty thief, Mr. Weasley here caught you in the act and you wanted to get your own back."

"That might be but he would of never of been almost hexed if he hadn't taken part in this here law enforcement raid," Mundungus replied as he tried again, "I didn't hurt anyone, I don't, I might be a dealer in objects of questionable origins but I am not a murder."

"Right, so you say," Aurora Smith replied with a disbelieving drawl, "And I'm the tooth fairy, give it up Dung, we all know your sort, your guilty, you have no honour."

"That's it, I'm out of here," Mundungus huffed out as he angrily crossed his arms, "I know I didn't do it and that's good enough for me, not my fault if your all a group of close minded ba-"

"I think we all get the picture Mr. Fletcher," Mr. Weasley said cutting into the argument carefully, " Aurora Smith we might of caught Mr. Flectcher with his wand out but it wasn't pointed at me and it shows his last spell was a shrinking spell which explains the large amount of miniature items in his pockets, if we cannot trust him then we should trust his wand."

"Fine, but I'm only agreeing because of what Mr. Weasley said," Aurora Smith said with a dark look at Mundungus.

"Great, now if you'll excuse me, with that all cleared up I have places to go and people to see," Mundungus said as he rubbed his hands together, "I'll be seeing you around, thanks for the help Weasley."

Just as Mundungus Fletcher had turned around to walk to the apparition point a large hand found its way on his shoulder. With a gulp Mundungus turned and gave the owner of the arm a nervous smile.

"Why Aurora Smith! We have to stop meeting like this," Mundungus said with a fake happy smile, "It was good seeing you again but if you don't mind I really have to go, you see-"

"Hold it Dung, I want to know just what you were doing here," Aurora Smith said darkly causing Mundungus to gulp in fear, "Where did you get those items that you currently have in your pockets?"

With a nervous gulp Mundungus' eyes quickly found their way to Arthur Weasley only to find the man shaking his head. In his eyes the Aurora had asked a very good question.

"Sorry but I'm not able to revile my sources," Mundungus with a shrug of his shoulders causing Aurora's Smith's hand to fall from his shoulders, "But I didn't hex anyone to get them! I didn't hex Mr. Wealsey either!"

"Nice try but it's not going to work," Aurora Smith said as he tapped his wand on Mundungus' wrists causing magical handcuffs to appear, "Why don't you go home Mr. Weasley? I'm sure the wife and kids are expecting you and we're almost finished here."

"Well if your sure, it would be nice to get to see the children before they go to bed for a change," Mr. Weasley said happily as he offered both Mundungus and Aurora Smith a happy smile, "Thank you for this Aurora Smith, I'll make sure to bring in one of Molly's homemade cakes tomorrow."

With that Arthur Weasley left while Aurora Smith took Mundungus into custody, neither of them noticed until hours later that they had a fluffy white bunny rabbit's tail until it was too late and Mundungus Fletcher was long gone.

**Until the next roll...**

**Hope this isn't too badly written, let's see who I get with the next roll of the dice! Hope I don't mess that one up to badly through.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Fire The Cannon's Snake's and Ladders Challenge, when I rolled the dice I got Fred Weasley 1. This fic will be full of small drabbles and one shots based on the characters I'm given from the Snakes and Ladders Challenge.**

**A/N 2: I'll be basing this drabble off of the information that at the age of five Fred transformed Ron's teddy bear into a giant spider, in my mind the idea of what to do or something must come from somewhere so I came up with this little drabble.**

**Beware of Fred's interests in Books**

"Now don't worry Fred, we'll make some of my famous chicken soup, that will make George feel better in no time," Molly said kindly as she waved her wand causing several pots to fly onto the oven.

"Okay mummy," Fred replied innocently from where he was sitting on the table.

Not liking the innocent sound on her trouble making son Molly turned around quickly, expecting to find her son knee deep in trouble only to find him sitting on the kitchen table with one of Bill's transfiguration books propped open in his lap.

"Why are you reading Bill's transfiguration book for Fred?" Molly said carefully as she eyed her son, "Does Bill know you have one of his school books?"

"He does, I asked Bill if I could borrow it," Fred replied with an innocent smile on his face as his legs swung backwards and forwards, "I want to see if I can make something to make George feel better."

"Oh, that's alright, if you find a spell let me know and I'll help you out," Molly said with a proud smile to her son.

"Yes mummy," Fred replied as Molly turned back to the oven, "And I want to try and make something for Ron too."

"Your just a good boy Fred," Molly said happily as she filled a large pan with warm water, "Always thinking of your brothers."

"Thank you mummy," Fred replied innocently.

It was too bad that Molly's back was turned to her son or else she would of spotted the evil grin on Fred's face that promised trouble.

**Until the next roll...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Fire The Cannon's Snake's and Ladders Challenge, when I rolled the dice I got Blaise Zabini. This fic will be full of small drabbles and one shots based on the characters I'm given from the Snakes and Ladders Challenge.**

**A/N 2: I got this idea after seeing the many different spellings that people use for Blaise's last name. I do not mean to offend anyone so if this one shot/drabble does upset you in some way please let me know and I'll remove it.**

**Name Confusion**

"Did it happen again?" Draco asked with a sigh as his friend glared at his charms homework that he had just received.

"Yeah, it seems that not even the Professors can spell my second name right," Blaise replied with a low groan of despair, "You would think that they would have some official document that tells them how to spell my name right..."

"I thought that your mother and her current lover talked to Headmaster Dumbledore about the spelling of your second name," Draco replied with a small confused frown on his face.

"Yeah, they were meant to be but they spent the whole meeting trying not to make out in front of the Headmaster," Blaise replied with a sigh as he glared down at his charms homework which had the offending words written on it, "I cannot understand how they can make this mistake so many times...I mean did you know that I got told off the other day by Professor Bathsheda Babbling for misspelling my own second name."

"Sucks to be you," Draco snorted as he shook his head, "You would think that they realised that you knew how to spell your own last name."

"It seems that I am going to have to take drastic measures," Blaise said with a sigh as he turned to where his school bag rested against one of the legs of his chair.

Watching with carefully with confusion hidden away in his eyes Draco watched as Blaise pulled out a plain white name badge from his bag and fixed it carefully to his black school robe while being careful not to poke himself with the sharp end of the safety pin.

"There, now there should not be any problems with how to spell my second name," Blaise said with a glint of determination shining in his eyes as he showed Draco the name badge, "They should see and read this so often that they remember how to spell my name properly."

Draco could not help the snort of amusement to come out of his lips as he read the words on the name badge which read 'Hi, my name is...Blaise Zabini.'

**Until the next roll...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Fire The Cannon's Snake's and Ladders Challenge, when I rolled the dice I got Mundungus Fletcher. This fic will be full of small drabbles and one shots based on the characters I'm given from the Snakes and Ladders Challenge.**

**Answering the Call**

Mundungus Fletcher let out a deep frustrated sigh as he walked down the cold deserted roads of London with only the bright light of the full moon to light his way. Angry mutterings poured out from his lips as he quickly walked along with his leather bag held tightly in his hand and his coat collar turned upwards in an attempt to hide his head as he walked under unavoidable street lights.

"Gathering the old crowd they say, got to return to headquarters now they say," Mundungus muttered darkly under his breath as his feet carried him along the well travelled path he had took many a time, "Do they not know how busy I am? And tonight of all nights, "Why they could not just hold it off for one more night I will never know..."

As the wind blew softly through the trees the familiar sound of footsteps on the path and the excited laughter of muggles came to Mundungus' ears. For a second Mundungus' eyes turned downwards to his leather bag with a thoughtful expression on his face only for it to disappear a few seconds later.

'Better not get into trouble at the moment' Mundungus thought with a frown as he quickly turned and ran into an alley way 'If old Dumbledore is calling the old crowd together then it is best not to try and tempt fate...'

Mundungus froze, he stood as still as a statue as the sounds of footsteps grew nearer and nearer until he could see two muggles, one male and one female, walking down the cold street together laughing.

"That was a great movie!" the muggle female exclaimed happily as she all but clinged to the males arm, "But spending time with you was what made it even more great!"

"Awww, love, you say the sweetest things," the male muggle replied sheepishly as he gave the female muggle a look of pure love, "Through I did not realise that it was this late! Man your dad is going to kill me!"

Laughter spilled from the muggle female's lips that had Mundungus' wincing.

"Oh do not worry about that, I phoned up my dad to let him know what was going on and not to worry so you do not have to worry about him coming to get you!" the muggle girl said giggling as her boyfriend let out a sigh of relief.

Mundungus stayed still and listened carefully as the two muggles walked past and continued on their way. As Mundungus stayed hidden in the shadows he mentally yelled at himself for letting an opportunity to make some money, even if it was from muggles, pass him by.

"This better be worth it Dumbledore," Mundungus muttered angrily as he stepped out of the alleyway once he was saw the two muggles were gone, "Whatever you are calling the old crowd back together for better be worth it."

With those bitter words Mundungus continued his walk towards the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters.

**Until the next roll...**

**Hope it's alright! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for Fire The Cannon's Snake's and Ladders Challenge, when I rolled the dice I got Blaise Zabini. This fic will be full of small drabbles and one shots based on the characters I'm given from the Snakes and Ladders Challenge.**

**Husband Number Four**

Blaise Zabini carefully looked over his book at the man sitting opposite him in one of the large wing backed chairs in front of the roaring fire. It was very easy for Blaise to spot just how nervous the man in front of him was as he kept wiping his sweaty hands on his trousers and shifting in his seat while jumping at every little sound.

All in all, Blaise was _not_ impressed one single bit.

"So...your Rosemary's son then?" the man asked as he moved he nervously moved his brown hair out of his chestnut brown eyes, "It's nice to finally meet you, I hope we can get along as I am going to become your new fath-"

"No you are not and we both know it so please stop this game of make believe," Blaise replied simply as he turned his attention back to his book, "If you want to live I recommend running for your life right now."

"Good joke kid but I have been dating your mother for months now and I'm not planning on leaving her now," the man replied with a smirk on his face, "Besides what is all this about me running for my life?"

"You have heard of how my mother treats her husband's and what happens to them," Blaise stated as he shot the man a pointed look, "Or else you wouldn't of hidden a second, working, wand on you when you realised that when you have to come here your wand gets taken from you and it does not reappeared until either mother gives it to you or you leave the wards and its back in your hands."

"Interested in wards then?" the man asked as he puffed out his chest proudly, "I'm called Walter the Warder, I can ward anything in under a day! I'm one of the-"

"Worse Warder about yet you still have managed to somehow become filthy rich," Blaise deadpanned causing Walter to send the young boy in front of him a glare.

"Watch it brat, when I become your father you'll be glad that Hogwarts is in session for most of the year," Walter growled out, "And you'll find yourself going to another boarding school for the holidays!"

"You do know that is not possible correct?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked over his school book at the now fuming man, "Mother made a bad choice for husband number four, I do so hope she picks a smarter husband next time."

"What! She did not! And there is not going to be a next time! I am her one and only true love!" Walter said with an angry sneer which only got a sigh from Blaise, "What wrong brat? Scared of me? Well you should be!"

"Scared of you? Never. But I do have to wonder just how long mother will keep you around for," Blaise replied as he turned back to his school book, "I guess it all depends on how much money she can make from you."

"My lovely wife would never treat me like her previous three husbands!" Walter said feeling his temper grow shorter and shorter, "Why do you seem to think that your mother will kill me and take all my money for! Your mother and I love each other dearly, we are both in love with each other!"

"You don't read the newspaper or keep up to date with the gossip and rumours do you?" Blaise asked dryly.

"I do! I read the important parts of the newspaper, like how well my business is doing and the comics," Walter growled out, "What are you getting at brat?"

"My mother..." Blaise replied softly and darkly, "...Is the Black Widow Spider."

**Until the next roll...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Fire The Cannon's Snake's and Ladders Challenge, when I rolled the dice I got Teddy Lupin. This fic will be full of small drabbles and one shots based on the characters I'm given from the Snakes and Ladders challenge.**

**My Hero**

Five year old Teddy Lupin gulped nervously as he watched and listened to his fellow class mates reading their reports about just who was their hero. Fear wrapped around his body like a blanket as his stomach did flip-flops while he found it harder to breath.

"Next up is Teddy Lupin," Ms. Applebee announced as she looked over the sea of faces until she found the one she was looking for, "Ah, Teddy, why don't you come up here and give us your report?"

Nodding his head as Teddy found no words where able to come out of his mouth he stood up and walked to the front of the classroom with his report held tightly in his sweaty hands. As he came to the front of the classroom he found himself freezing only to be helped along by a gentle push on his shoulder from Ms. Applebee.

"Whenever you are ready dear," Ms. Applebee said kindly as she sent the rest of her class a pointed look.

"R-Right, w-well as you all know we had to write about our hero's," Teddy stuttered out nervously as he tried to ignore the snickers because of his nerves, "And...And I wrote about my Godfather, Harry Potter."

"That's not fair! We all know his a war hero!" Mark Smith, the class bully, yelled out as he glared at the shaking Teddy, "And he lives with Mr. Potter! He should not be allowed-"

"Mark Smith you will be quiet and listen to Teddy's report," Ms. Applebee said firmly as she sent Mark a warning look, "He listened to you and I expect the same politeness back. Besides I did say that you could do anyone, if Teddy chose Mr. Potter as his hero then I see no problem with it after all this is personal options."

Seeing the encouraging look from Ms. Applebee Teddy took a deep breath and began to speak once again through this time he made sure to block out all other sounds and concentrate on the wall opposite him.

"My hero is my Godfather Harry Potter," Teddy said stiffly, he had to rewrite his report so many times to get it just right he knew it off by heart, "Uncle Harry is not my hero because of how he defeated the Dark Lord or how because he defeated so many Death Eaters and dark wizards nor is it how he is still fighting to protect us right now as he is working as an Auror either, Uncle Harry is my hero because of what type of person he is. When my parents died during the big battle at Hogwarts when I was a baby Uncle Harry had the choice of taking me in and raising me or sending me to an orphanage, he chose to take me in. When I was growing up and I cried all the time as a baby and gave him many sleepless nights he never complained or decided to get rid of me, instead he continued to shower me with love and encouragement and praise. When I was learning to walk and talk Uncle Harry never got angry with me when my first word was a swear word or when I used the table cloth to pull myself up to stand causing hot food to fall all around me and even through Uncle Harry knew my accidental magic would protect me he still made sure I was safe and not injured, he still made sure that I wasn't burnt. When I was three years old Uncle Harry took me to Diagon Alley for the first time only while we were there we was attacked because people didn't approve of Uncle Harry taking me in because of...my health problems which causes me to be sick a lot only instead of agreeing with them and throwing me away he kept me and treated me with the same love and respect he had all those years ago while telling the horrible people where to go. When I first started school Uncle Harry moved to the other side of the world to where the only school that would accept someone with...the conditions I have was. On the first day of school Uncle Harry took time off of work and made sure I was safe and happy. After I finished my first day of school and every day afterwards Uncle Harry has _always_ been waiting for me to come out of school with a smile on his face, a hug ready and a big chocolate bar in his hand. Uncle Harry is my hero because he is my Uncle Harry."

As Teddy finished his report he took a deep breath to gather his bravery and looked around the classroom at his classmates and teacher.

"So...how did I do?" Teddy asked as he nervously waited for a reaction.

**Until The Next Roll...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Fire The Cannon's Snake's and Ladders Challenge, when I rolled the dice I got Molly Weasley the first. This fic will be full of small drabbles and one shots based on the characters I'm given from the Snakes and Ladders challenge.**

**Overworked Mother**

Molly Weasley let out an exhausted sigh as she let out a huff of air as she sat down on her bed, downstairs the screams and shouts of her children came to her ears making her headache even worse. Groaning Molly raised her hand and used her thumb and index finger to massage her forehead in an attempt to ease away some of the pain only to find it failing, every time she managed to lose some of the pain a loud scream from downstairs brought it back.

Sighing Molly turned to face the head of the bed and moved to the bedside table, reaching out she pulled open the second draw and took out one of her many secret stash of headache potions. Quickly closing the draw, before any of her children could burst into the room moaning about something only to spot the potions, Molly then uncorked the potion and winced slightly at the familiar yet still horrible smell that came to her nose.

"I can't leave the twins unsupervised for much longer," Molly muttered to herself as she drank the headache potion in one long sip only to pull a face at its after taste, "Bloody Merlin, no matter how many times I drink these damn potion the taste never gets any better."

Sighing Molly placed the now empty potions vile on the bedside table and closed her eyes only to let out a low moan of appreciation as the headache quickly disappeared. Smiling softly Molly stood up and straightened herself out, without the pain of the headache bothering her she felt a lot better.

'I best see what is going on down there' Molly thought as she turned to the door 'I dread to think what the twins have done and how Ron will complain about being hungry.'

Making her mind up Molly turned towards the door and walked out of Arthur's and her bedroom while mentally preparing herself for the obstacle course of toys that awaited her. Walking through the door Molly winced as her eyes landed on the large amount of toys that littered the landing and stairs, she dreaded to wonder just what downstairs and the living room looked like.

Walking out onto the landing Molly carefully avoided several toys only to freeze in mid step when she had reached the top of the stairs and had one foot out to go down them as a familiar voice came to her ears.

"I'm home!"

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" came the reply of glee from her children making a sudden idea hit Molly.

'Arthur is always complaining about not getting to spend enough time with the children and he has only had to work a half day today' Molly thought as she tried to make up her mind only for a loud crashing sound that came to her ears made the decision for her 'Arthur has the day off tomorrow...he can use it to recover from looking after the children this afternoon.'

With that Molly turned and walked back into the bedroom leaving her husband to deal with the children for a few hours, in the next few hours Molly only had plans of finally being able to have a bath to herself that did not have children bath toys in it with her children running in and out of the bathroom.

'Yes, Arthur is quiet capable' Molly thought to herself as she went to get a few towels 'Arthur can look after the children for a few hours.'

With a happy hum Molly happily went about getting ready for her bath while pointedly ignoring the loud screams of horror and the sound of crashes and bangs coming from downstairs. Arthur could handle it.

**Until The Next Roll...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Fire The Cannon's Snake's and Ladders Challenge, when I rolled the dice I got Lysander Scamander. This fic will be full of small drabbles and one shots based on the characters I'm given from the Snakes and Ladders Challenge.**

**A/N 2: Please go easy on me, I have never written for this 'next-gen' before, before I got given this challenge I thought that these 'next-gen' character's where OC's of some kind and did not know what 'next-gen' meant. So this fic is going to be short.**

**Looking After Mum And Dad**

Eight year old Lysander Scamander found that sometimes it can be hard work looking after his parents and keeping them on the right path.

Lysander tilted his head to the side in confusion as he watched his mother and father walking about without a direction with their camera's held tightly in their hands. With a frown on his face Lysander turned to his identical twin brother who seemed to also be staring at their parents with a look of confusion on his face.

"Do you think we should tell them or not?" Lysander asked in a soft whisper to his twin brother as not to attract the attention of his parents too early, "They do look like they are having a lot of fun..."

"How about we leave them for a few more minutes and then tell them that the blue flamingo headed lion is sitting behind us," Lorcan replied as he turned to look over his shoulder to where the blue flamingo headed lion was getting itself ready for its 'photo shoot'.

"Okay...Lorcan?"

"Yes Lysander?"

"It is hard work looking after mum and dad isn't it?"

Lorcan simply nodded his head in agreement, "Yes but...I think we should take cover."

"Okay but why?" Lysander asked as he turned back to look at his parents only to groan when he saw the situation that his parents had gotten into.

Rolf had somehow got himself stuck in a tree upside down while Luna was giggling softly and waving at him. Even through Lysander trusted his twin he still did not see what was so dangerous , after travelling so much with their parent's their idea of what was dangerous had changed a lot. Looking up the tree Lysander soon spotted the dangerous his twin brother had spoken about, there was a nest of humming purple frogs close to their father's feet.

"I guess it is time to save them again then," Lysander said with a sigh as the blue flamingo headed lion let out a soft rumbling roar.

"Yes it is," Lorcan replied with a heavy sigh.

As the two twins and their new friend the blue flamingo headed lion, began to walk towards Rolf and Luna both twins let out a long suffering sigh and looked at each other and said together at the same time:

"Looking after mum and dad can be hard work."

The blue flamingo headed lion simply let out a roar of agreement.

**Until the next roll...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Fire The Cannon's Snake's and Ladders Challenge, when I rolled the dice I got Andromeda Tonks/Black. This fic will be full of small drabbles and one shots based on the characters I'm given from the snakes and ladders challenge.**

**Finding Love in Despair**

Tears fell down her soft light brown eyes as she paused and took one last look at her childhood home only to find her parents and sisters standing in the doorway giving her dirty looks. Not bothering to hide her tears she turned and walked out into the night with only a single medium sized suitcase floating at her side.

"Thank Merlin _she_ is gone, with her and our stupid cousin I was worried for a moment about the future of the noble Black family for a moment."

At the sound of her sister's voice Andromeda could not help the flinch, it was as if her sister's words was a dagger in her heart. Tears blurring her vision Andromeda continued to walk along the familiar paths without a direction in mind, her mind swam with images of pictures of her parents, her sisters and her beloved boyfriend, Ted Tonks.

'Should I go and see Ted?' Andromeda thought as she tried to hold herself together for as long as she was in view of her now ex-family 'But...I only told him about magic the other day and now this...'

As if answered by magic a soft kind male's voice filled with love and worry floated into Andromeda's ears bringing the love and hope she was so badly missing and in need of

"Andromeda? Is that you?"

"Ted?" Andromeda asked with a sharp gasp as she froze and turned to face the owner of the voice that meant so much to her, "Ted what are you doing here?"

"I was...looking for you," Ted admitted with a kind yet sheepish smile on his face as he stepped towards Andromeda, "But I couldn't find your house and I was hoping I would find someone who knew when...when I saw you...is everything alright?"

Unable to hold herself back from breaking down any longer Andromeda let out a loud sob and fell into her boyfriend's arms not caring at the crude words of her ex-family or the sound of the door of her once home slammed shut. A few seconds later Andromeda snuggled deeper into her boyfriend's arms and looked up into his worried blue eyes.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" Ted asked as his arms tightened around Andromeda, "Why are you walking the streets for with your suitcase?"

"My family disowned me when they found out that I told you about magic and I was dating you," Andromeda said as she buried her face into Ted's warm safe chest, "They think I should marry a proper young man or in other words a rich pureblood who supports You-Know-Who."

"So you are no longer a Andromeda Black?" Ted asked carefully as he carefully pulled away from Andromeda causing her to look at his face.

"No...I'm just... Andromeda," Andromeda replied with a sniffle as she started at Ted with confusion, sorrow and hope.

Taking a deep breath Ted replied, "Then how would you like to become Mrs. Andromeda Tonks then?"

**Until The Next Roll!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Fire The Cannon's Snake's and Ladders Challenge, when I rolled the dice I got Ariana Dumbledore. This fic will be full of small drabbles and one shots based on the characters I'm given from the snakes and ladders challenge.**

**Parental Love**

New born baby Ariana Dumbledore had no idea what effect she was having on her father as she lay snuggled up in her soft pink baby blanket in her father's arms.

"She is going to be beautiful when she grows up," Percival whispered softly to his wife not taking his gaze from his newborn daughter, "She has your nose and checks dear."

"Thank you but when she wakes up and opens those amazing eyes of hers you'll find yourself looking into a pair of beautiful blue eyes...the same shade of blue as her big brother's and her daddy," Kendra said from where she rested in her bed tiredly as she watched her newborn daughter and husband bond, "You'll have to cast multiple spells at once just to stop all of the young men about trying to woo her when she starts to date."

"Date? Not my baby girl, not our Ariana," Percival said as he sent his wife a loving smile, "If I have my way Ariana will not be allowed to start dating until she is fifty-six years old!"

"Honestly Percival everything will be alright, if you want I'll let you have the boys help you in protecting Ariana," Kendra said only to bite back a laugh at the shocked expression on her husband's face.

"Never! My two boys are just as special to me as little Ariana is! If anything I will need to hire a team of people to protect my precious children," Percival said passionately as he held the sleeping Ariana close to him, "My children and wife will only have the very best in the world!"

"Percival you silly man," Kendra said as she held out her arms to her husband, "If you had your way our children, especially our Ariana, would be locked up safely in a tower for the whole of their lives now please pass Ariana to me, she should be waking up soon for her next feed."

"Oh alright," Percival replied with a pout as he handed over Ariana to his wife, "...Kendra?"

"Yes Percival?"

"Do you know of any towers that are for sale?"

**Until The Next Roll!**

**I'm sorry about how short and horrible this drabble is but I know nothing of this character or her era or anything at all as I normally write about Harry Potter and AU fics.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Fire The Cannon's Snake's and Ladders Challenge, when I rolled the dice I got Poppy Pomfrey. This fic will be full of small drabbles and one shots based on the characters I'm given from the snakes and ladders challenge.**

**Protective Healer**

Poppy Pomfrey let out a frustrated growl as she looked at the small sleeping figure on the bed in front of her. Why the Headmaster refused to listen to her for and remove the child from his relatives for she did not know but what she did know was that it was about time someone did something about it.

"Don't worry child, I'll make sure something is done," Poppy murmured softly as she ran a hand full of motherly love through the child's messy raven black hair, "I'll make sure that old goat get's what's coming to him."

With one last motherly look at the sleeping first year Poppy stood up, tucked him in making sure to keep out the cold before turning and walking towards her office. If what she had been planning to do since the start of the year would work then her only chance would be now, while Dumbledore was distracted with his own manipulations.

'I'll show that goat why no one dares to mess with Healers for' Poppy thought darkly as she walked into her office and headed straight for her desk 'I'll give the Headmaster a taste of his own medicine, it's past time someone gave it to him...now to get that file.'

Spotting said file on her desk, she had placed it there when she had caught wind of what was going on, Poppy quickly picked up the file with the words 'Harry Potter - Gryffindor' written on it and placed it safely in the large pocket of her white apron. She did not want to chance the Headmaster returning early to check on her young charge only to see her carrying the file.

With the file safely hidden in her apron pocket Poppy easily and quickly pulled out her wand and a fire in her fireplace bust into existence. With a satisfied nod of her head Poppy walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a hand full of floo powder.

"Severus Snape, Personal quarters, Password Lily Flower," Poppy called out as she threw the floo powder into the flames and stepped into the now green fire.

As she disappeared in a flash of green flames the sound of the Hospital Wing's doors opening and the sound of the Headmaster's voice came to her ears.

She had made it in time with barely a second to spare.

**Until The Next Roll!**

**If anyone is interested or looking for a challenge I have several challenges/plot bunnies that are mainly GundamWing/Ac Harry Potter crossovers and One Piece Harry Potter crossovers.**


End file.
